


Surprise!

by inkandpencil



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Little bit of angst, M/M, human!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandpencil/pseuds/inkandpencil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack’s heart is on his sleeve, even if he doesn’t realize it. Aster’s a little slow on the uptake, but makes up for it with enthusiasm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise!

_I asked for prompts for a Valentine’s Day story. I received several, which made it difficult to choose. But I found that the two I chose tied together really well, so here’s the outcome!_

_The prompts I received were awesome, but I had to narrow things down. Here are the prompts, followed by what resulted:_  
Flytoreador: Imagine Bunny coming home after a long time away. Jack is waiting at the airport. When Jack sees Bunny, he runs up to him, into his arms. Bunny picks Jack up, spinning him around (because those are the best kind of hugs).  
-and-  
Pooka-Curse: Well you could do first time stuff? thats always good? or just the first time bunny tells jack he loves him? 

Jack stood watching the gate, eager to see the one person who had so much power over him. Not that his roommate Aster knew it, and for that Jack was thankful. The less Aster knew about Jack’s secret feelings for him, the better, in Jack’s eyes. Though it had been getting more and more difficult for the white-haired young man to keep aforementioned feelings secret, especially sharing an apartment. He worried that it was only a matter of time before he slipped up and revealed himself. But now was not the time for such worries.

The artist had been in New York City; his art had attracted enough attention, he’d been offered an opportunity to have an exhibit. He hadn’t turned it down. And so, he’d been gone for just over a week and had flown back to Los Angeles on a late-night-arriving flight. Jack had agreed to both drive him all the way from San Francisco to LAX for his flight out, and to pick him up when he returned. Which was why he was here now, waiting at 11:08 pm, watching the gate as people began to exit from the plane.

He had fretted when he saw that the plane was delayed, hoping that nothing bad had happened; his nails were shot, ragged messes at the ends of his fingers as he’d sat watching the boards and waiting to find out what gate to be at. Now, he kept bouncing up to his tip-toes, trying to see over the myriad of people gathered to meet their own loved ones or business partners, hoping to catch a glimpse of silver-gray curls coming through the gate’s egress.

He chewed on his thumbnail, still trying to see over everyone as the two crowds merged. He was unable to get any kind of glimpse, even losing sight of the gate as people met up and headed to the baggage claim. He hoped that Aster wouldn’t just head there, himself, since Jack was a good head or so shorter than most of the people around him. But as the crowd thinned, he realized that there were stragglers still coming off the plane. And that’s when he saw those curls, that tanned skin peeking out from the collar of the button-up dress shirt that had been unbuttoned for comfort, those green eyes searching around for him.

Jack couldn’t help the happy grin that spread across his face. He stopped chewing his nails and started weaving his way through the press of people. It felt like ages before he managed to make his way through, but Aster was still there, still looking for him. Then those green eyes were looking right at him and lighting up, that amazing lop-sided smile spreading across his face. Jack’s smile got brighter and he ran to Aster, who dropped his two bags and his suit jacket to open his arms to Jack.

“Aster!” Jack cried, practically leaping into the taller man’s open arms, wrapping his pale limbs around Aster’s shoulders. He felt those strong arms encircle him, holding him tightly as the artist spun him around, both of them laughing. Jack was shocked when Aster kissed him on the cheek, his eyes going wide at the feeling as a blush spread across his face.

“Jack!” Aster said softly, still holding Jack in his embrace. ”I missed yeh, Frostbite.”

Jack wiggled a little. ”You did?” he asked, pulling away to look at his roommate. The smile was still on Aster’s face as he nodded, finally putting Jack back onto his feet.

“Yah, I did. Didn’t think I would with th’ way we’ve been snipin’ at each other fer th’ past month, but I did. C’mon, we can talk more after we get my bags.” Aster draped his suit jacket over his arm and picked up his two carry-on bags. Jack followed the artist, his heart fluttering in his chest. What did Aster mean? The Aussie had a way of tying up Jack’s insides without even trying.

They managed to get Aster’s bags without too much fuss, and Jack led the way through the airport to the catwalk that led to the parking lot where he’d parked his car. The fee for the parking was going to hurt a little, but $12 was worth getting Aster back, safe and sound. They hadn’t started the conversation up again, and Jack was kinda glad for that. There were too many people around, even at this time of night.

In silence, they made it to the car, put the luggage into the trunk (Jack had an overnight bag for both of them in the back seat because they’d already booked a hotel for the night in L.A.), and got into the car. Jack started it up, and away they went, out into the traffic of the city toward where they’d be staying for the night.

The drive to the hotel was silent, also; Jack hated driving in L.A. traffic, even at night, and Aster knew it. But once they got to the hotel, Aster stopped him before he could go check them in.

“Jack, I… have a confession ta make.” Aster looked so serious, it caught Jack’s full attention; something that rarely happened.

“Y-yeah?” he asked hesitantly when Aster paused for almost too long.

“I… I love yeh,” the taller man said softly, green eyes earnest as they looked at him. The sheer _honesty_ in Aster’s eyes robbed Jack of breath and words, and he sat there staring at the other man.

It hadn’t taken Aster long to miss Jack when he’d been in New York, which really didn’t surprise him if he was being honest with himself. What **did** surprise him was how _much_ he’d missed his Frostbite. It had forced him to reflect inwardly, search out the reason for the ache in his chest.

And that was when he realized his feelings for Jack.

It had shocked him, to be honest, how much he loved the white-haired menace. Trying to figure it out, he’d tried to pinpoint when it had happened. When that failed, he’d made up lists (which tended to be how he made difficult decisions, as Jack could attest) about Jack, detailing the things he liked and the things he didn’t.

The ‘Like’ list was three times longer when he’d finished.

Aster had struggled with the knowledge for the rest of his stay in New York. On the flight home, he’d reflected and wondered if Jack might feel the same. That was when things had begun to stand out. Little things Jack had done or said, all added up to Jack returning his feelings.

And when he’d arrived and gotten off the plane, it had been written clearly across Jack’s face.

He’d been grateful that Jack had driven them, as it had given Aster time to pull his thoughts together and start to get his courage rallied. He’d only made the confession of love once before, but she’d been taken from him not long after by an illness. So he was scared.

The look on Jack’s face when he’d confessed was priceless, but the silence that stretched between them afterwards worried him. He dropped his gaze from those beautiful blue eyes.

“I’m sorry,” he began. ”I shoul-mmph!” Jack had taken hold of his collar and jerked him forward, pressing cool lips to his own. Aster wasted no time returning the rough kiss.

When Jack pulled away, they were both blushing.

“Let me get us checked in,” he said. ”I think we have some things to discuss.”

“Yah,” was Aster’s breathless response. Jack was out of the car and in at the front desk faster than Aster had ever seen him move. And Aster’d seen Jack move pretty damn fast.

In no time, Jack was back, driving the car to the parking lot and parking, room key in hand. Once the car was parked, both of them hurried to grab a bag - Jack, the overnight bag he’d packed for them both, and Aster, the bag containing the little gifts he’d purchased and pictures - and moved swiftly and quietly to the room.

Once inside and their bags deposited, Aster found himself with his arms full of Jack as the younger man all but leapt into his arms again to hug him.

“I love you, too, Aster,” Jack said softly into his neck. Aster just squeezed him tighter.

“I know.”


End file.
